


Road to Forever

by Anemone_lj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kim brothers, M/M, Marriage, baby dowoon, blue blue blue, did I say they got married?, i'm SOFT, pink pink pink, seungjin gets married, seungmin wonpil and woojin are brothers, they get married, white white white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_lj/pseuds/Anemone_lj
Summary: Seungmin and Hyunjin walks the road to forever
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Side Brian/Sungjin, Side Changlix - Relationship, Side Jaepil - Relationship, Side MarkSon - Relationship, Side Minsung - Relationship, Side YugBam - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Road to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Already published in wattpad  
> @*Anemone_lj_forever  
> Hope you guys like it. I wrote this long ago. Still not edited.

Seungmin stared at his reflection in the large mirror. He was wearing a white suit with a baby pink undershirt.

Theres a flower crown on top of his head with a veil connected to it. It reaches his waist at the front while it reaches to the ground at the back.

He fiddles with his white necktie and sighs for the nth time.

"Seungminnie, you look beautiful," Woojin says as he stands behind Seungmin.

Woojin was wearing a baby pink suit with a white dress shirt. There was also a white flower on his breast pocket.

"Woojin-hyung is right. You're beautiful Minnie-hyung! No need to worry!" Jeongin said while playing with the bouquet. He was wearing a white suit with a different design.

The bouquet that Jeongin was holding, consist of baby pink, baby blue, and white roses.

"I'm just really nervous. What if I trip while walking? What if I stutter? What if he doesn't really want to marry me?"

"Seungmin calm down. If he doesn't wanna marry you, then he wouldn't propose to you," Woojin calmly said while holding Seungmin's shoulder.

The door opened and three people came in.

"Felix-hyung! Jisung! How's the groom?" Jeogin asked excitedly.

"I'll ignore the fact that you didn't call me hyung. Hyunjin's a mess," Jisung said. Felix agreed beside him and the three laughed at Hyunjin's state.

Woojin smiled at the third person and hugged her, "Hi mom."

She greeted back her son and patted his back. Once Woojin has let go of her she went to Seungmin.

"How's my youngest son doing?" she asked while holding Seungmin's hand.

"Nervous," Seungmin shakily said. She smiled at him, letting go of his hands to softly hold his cheeks, "Don't be. Everything will be alright. I'll be there with you."

Another person entered the room.

"It's about to start," Wonpil says.

Seungmin let's out a sigh and holds the bouquet in his hands. One by one he gets hugged by his friends before leaving the room.

Him, Woojin, Wonpil and his mother are the only ones left inside the room. Wonpil kisses his brothers forehead through the veil, "It's time..."

Woojin and Wonpil leaves the room first, leaving Seungmin and their mom. She places one of Seungmin's hand on her arm and pats it gently, "Your father would be proud."

Seungmin nods and takes a deep breath. They slowly go out of the room. They go through the hallways until they reach the door to the garden.

One by one he sees the kids and his friends walk out to the garden. He can hear the piano playing.

They walk infront of the door where everyone cam see them. He breathes in and takes a step on the white carpet.

***

Hyunjin walks back and forth in his own room. Running his fingers through his hair every few seconds.

Minho groans, "I swear to god Hyunjin. If you do that one more time I'm going shave your head and let you go bald on your wedding day." He stands up and makes Hyunjin sit on a chair to fix his hair for the nth time.

Once Minho was finished in fixing his hair, he stood up once again and began to pace around. He was about to run his hands through his hair when Minho spoke, "I dare you Hwang Hyunjin!I dare you to ruin your hair once again!"

Hyunjin stops and instead bites his finger nails. The door slightly opens and two heads peak in.

Minho stands up and heads over to the door, "Sungie? Lix?"

"We just came by to see how Hyunjin is doing," Jisung smiles sheepishly. Minho looks at Hyunjin and glares, "He's a fuckin mess."

"How's Seungmin?" he questions.

"Not sure. We're on our way there," Jisung answers. Minho smiles at him and pats his head. "I feel like I'm invisible," Felix mutters.

Minho laughs and flicks Felix's forehead, "Go now."

They both nod and left the room.

Minho goes back to his seat and watched Hyunjin pace once again. Jae leans back on the chair and fixed his glasses, "Dude calm down."

"Where's Changbin and Chan?" Minho asked Jae. He looks at his phone for a few seconds before answering, "They're near. And they already have Hyunjin's suit."

"Thank god," Minho mutters. Suddenly a boy in baby blue suit enters and runs to Jae.

"Daddy!" the kids shouts and sits on Jae's lap. "Hey kiddo. Where's you papa?" Jae asked as he holds the kids close.

"Checking the piano!" he says happily. Minho leans to the child, "Dowoon-ah, can you calm your uncle Hyunjin down?"

Dowoon looks at Hyunjin and smiles. He runs to Hyunjin and hugs his legs. He looks up and smiles at his uncle, "Uncle Hyunjinnie."

Hyunjin looks down and smiles at the child, "Woon-ah" He crouches down so he's the same level as Dowoon. He pinches Dowoon's cheek and coo's, "Dowoonnie~"

Minho signs in relief and leans back on his chair. Silence covers them like a blanket. The only thing that could be heard was Hyunjin's cooing and Dowoon's whining.

Suddenly the door slams open making Minho and Jae jump. "We're here!" Changbin shouts while holding up the suit. Chan was behind him panting.

Minho stands up and takes the suit and rushes Hyunjin to change. Jae laughs at his son who was gently massaging his cheeks. He coo's at the child and kisses both cheeks.

Hyunjin comes out of the dressing room clad in his white suit and baby blue dress shirt. Jae stands up and fixes the white necktie around Hyunjin's neck.

"You're good to go," Jae says and walks back. Hyunjin looks at his friends and sighs one last time, "Let's do this!"

***

Hyunjin looks around as he stands near the altar. Chan stood beside him. He can see Jae sit at the first row on the left side. Woojin was sitting near Jae. He looks at where the piano is at and saw Wonpil smiling at him.

He looks at the ride side and saw his parents. His father was proudly smiling at him while his mother was wiping her tears. He smiles at them.

He looks around once more. Taking in the beaury of the garden. There were white, baby pink, and baby blue roses everywhere. The chairs where covered in white cloth.

The ribbons tied to the side of the chair at the aisle are alternating between baby pink and baby blue.

Finally the music starts playing. Marry me rings through out the garden.

Minho and Jisung walks in the garden.

Next comes Changbin and Felix. 

Then Jaebum and Jinyoung.

Jackson and Mark.

Yugyeom and Bambam.

Sungjin and Brian.

Then Jeongin walks alone holding a small white bouquet. He stands on the left side of the altar opposite of Chan.

Next comes in Dowoon holding a pillow which holds the rings.

Then Chaeyoung -Sungjin and Brian's daughter- comes in holding a basket full petals. She throws it around while smilling cutely.

Then the person Hyunjin was waiting for.

Seungmin nervously walks with his hand on his mother's arm. He looks ahead and saw Hyunjin lookong so handsome in his white suit.

A wind blows softly. The smell of flowers filling his nostrils.

After what feels like eternity they finally reach Hyunjin. His mother holds his hand tightly before giving his hand to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin offers his arm and they walk together to the altar.

Seungmin smiles at Jeongin who was standing beside him. He gives his bouquet to the younger to hold.

The pastor nods at them and speaks, loud and clear, _**"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this afternoon to celebrate a commitment of love, a commitment Hyunjin and Seungmin believe."**_

The says a few more things before moving on to the vows.

_**"As your hearts are joined together in love, will you please join your right hands."** _

Seungmin and Hyunjin and faces each other and joins their right hand. Seungmin shyly smiles as Hyunjin brightly smiles at him.

_**"Hyunjin, do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses, that you will love Seungmin, respect him, comfort him, and honor him all the days of your life?"** _

"I do," Hyunjin says, letting his thumb caress the back of Seungmin's hand.

_**"Seungmin, do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses, that you will love Hyunjin, respect him, comfort him, and honor him all the days of your life?"** _

"I do," Seungmin shyly says.

_**"Do you Hyunjin, take Seungmin to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish with devoted love and faithfulness till death do you part?"** _

"I do," Hyunjin says looking straight at Seungmin's eyes.

_**"Do you Seungmin, take Hyunjin to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish with devoted love and faithfulness till death do you part?"** _

"I do," Seungmin softly says and smiles at Hyunjin.

"May we have the rings."

Dowoon walks to the pastor and gives him the rings.

Hyunjin slipped the rings on Seungmin's finger sayong a few words. Seungmin also slips the ring on Hyunjin's finger saying the same words.

_**"I pronounce you husband and husband. You are no longer two but one, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.** _

_**Brothers and sisters, may I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Hwang.** _

_**groom, you may now kiss your groom!"** _

Hyunjin lifts the veil and hold Seungmins cheeks on his hands. He slowly leans in and gives Seungmin a soft kiss on the lips.

The crowd cheers and claps for them. A man takes Wonpil's place at the piano. Ed Sheeran's perfect starts playing.

Seungmin and Hyunjin stand at the center of the altar with the pastor.

Next with both Hyunjin and Seungmin's parents.

Then with Seungmin's family. His mother stans beside him. While Woojin and stand at their back. Wonpil with Jae and Dowoon stand beside Hyunjin.

Hyunjin's family came next. His father stood beside Seungmin and his mother beside him.

Next with both Jeongin and Chan. Jeongin gave Seungmin his bouquet and clutched the olders arm. Chan placed his arm around Hyunjin's shoulders.

Then their other friends. Jisung, Felix, Jinyoung, Mark, BamBam, and Brian all stood beside Seungmin. While Minho, Changbin, Jaebum, Jackson, Yugyeom, and Sungjin stood beside Hyunjin.

Then the final picture where everyone was included.

***

After the wedding ceremony everyone went to the reception. Hyunjin and Seungmin changed into a more comfortable clothes. 

They were laughing around with their friends and relatives. Their table at the very fromt facing their visitors. While their family sat at a table near them.

Woojin and Wonpil suddenly stood up and went to where the mics are. "I think our newly weds owe us a dance," Wonpil says through the mic.

Everyone cheers and asked them to dance. Music plays as Wonpil and Woojin sung.

_I never knew_   
_What love could do_   
_To a heart_   
_That is surrendered_   
_I found out the truth_   
_When I met you_   
_Now my heart_   
_Is yours forever_

"May I have this dance?" Hyunjin says and offers a hand.

Seungmin giggles and takes the hand as he nods. Hyunjin guides him to the center. He places his hands around Seungmin's waist. And Seugmin wraps his arms around Hyunjin's neck.

_You're the one I wanna dance with_   
_For the rest of my life_   
_You're the one I wanna hold_   
_And never let go_

_Without you I'd be lonely_   
_Without you I'd be lost_   
_I need you by my side_   
_For the rest of my life_   
_Without you I'd be lonely_   
_Without you I'd be weak_   
_I need your love_   
_Til death do us part_

_Can this be true_   
_I've found you_   
_The one my heart_   
_Has been longing for_   
_Someone pinch me_   
_Is this just a dream_   
_Oh no, thank God_   
_This is reality_

_You're the one I wanna dance with_   
_For the rest of my life_   
_You're the one I wanna hold_   
_And never let go_

The crowd joins in singing.

_Without you I'd be lonely_   
_Without you I'd be lost_   
_I need you by my side_   
_For the rest of my life_   
_Without you I'd be lonely_   
_Without you I'd be weak_   
_I need your love_   
_Till death do us part_

_I'm not afraid to admit that_   
_You've become my everything_   
_I'm not afraid to tell you_   
_I fear a future without you_

_Without you I'd be lonely_   
_Without you I'd be lost_   
_I need you by my side_   
_For the rest of my life_   
_Without you I'd be lonely_   
_Without you I'd be weak_   
_I need your love_   
_Till death do us part_   
_I need your love_   
_Till death do us part_   
_I need your love_   
_Till death do us part_

The song stops and Hyunjin places a small kiss on the tip of Seungmin's nose.

"Can I borrow my son?" Seungmin's mom suddenly says. Hyunjin laughs and gives Seungmin to his mom. Another song plays and Seungmin dances with his mom. While Hyunjin went to dance with his own mother.

From the corner of his eyes he can see his Wonpil-hyung dance with Jae-hyung and their son. He can also see Hyunjin laughing with his mother as they dance.

"Are you happy?" his mother suddenly asked.

Seungmin smiles and nods, "very..."

"Good. I'm also happy for you. We all are." She smiles and hugs him tight.

After a few more dances with his brothers amd friends. He finally ended up with Hyunjin again.

"It's time for the bouquet throwing!" Wonpil announces.

A bouquet was handed to Seungmin. He stands infront of the crowd.

Jisung, Felix, Mark, Bambam, and Jinyoung stand together.

Seungmin turns around and takes a deep breath before throwing the bouquet.

It lands on...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Awww, Jisung caught the bouquet!" Wonpil coos.

"Minho-hyung!" Jisung shouts and runs to Minho, jumping on his arms.

The crowd laughs as Minho turns a hundred shades of red.

Seungmin returns to his seat beside Hyunjin. Hyunjin smiles at him and fixes the flower crown that was about to fall off Seungmin's head.

Hyunjin places a soft kiss on Seungmin's forehead, "I love you."

Seungmin smiles and cuddles up to Hyunjin's side. Placing a kiss on the side of his neck, "I love you too."


End file.
